Perfect Evening
by HR always live on
Summary: Ruth and Harry finally get over the problems with their relationship. Random rambling fluff. Enjoy


_I just started rambling and this happened. Read and review please. (M rated warning!)_

"I've had a really great time," Ruth said in the back of the taxi. Harry smiled at her. It had taken weeks for them to get over the bumps in their non relationship for him to be brave enough to ask her out to dinner again. She had smiled at him in a way that made his heart race and agreed very quickly. It had been awkward at the beginning but things had smoothed over. And they had both had a really good time.

The taxi pulled up outside of Ruth's house and she turned to Harry, thinking carefully about the next words. "Do you want to come in?" she asked, biting her lip nervously. He thought that was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen her do in the entire time he'd known her.

"I would love to," he said in a quiet voice. "But only if you're sure."

"Yeah, I'm sure." She wasn't, but a part of her was desperately curious as to what would happen if they were both inside her house, alone, late at night… she stopped that train of thought and reeled her imagination in. "Yes," she repeated. He nodded and they both got out into the cold night air. The taxi drove away and Ruth found herself fumbling with her keys. She was so distracted that she dropped them. They both bent down to reach for them, their fingertips brushing against each other, sending invisible sparks through her skin.

"Thanks," she said in a voice just above a whisper. She managed to unlock the door this time, her fingers only shaking slightly. She flicked the light on as Harry shut the door behind them. "Do you want a drink?" Ruth asked as she walked into her kitchen.

"Whiskey if you have it," he replied. Ruth did have it but she was not going to admit that the only reason she kept a bottle was because it reminded her of him. She filled a glass with water for herself, needing something to clear her head. She hadn't drunk a lot but Harry's presence was more intoxicating to her than wine.

"Thank you for a lovely evening," she said, needing to say something. _Anything._

"I'm sorry it took five years since the last time we did this," he replied, his hazel eyes sparkling. His hand reached across to hers and grasped it tightly. He was not going to let go.

"Harry…" she breathed, her face flushed, her pulse racing. He didn't wait for her to say anything else, he pulled her into his arms gently, his lips a mere breath away from hers. He seemed to be waiting for some sign from her to say this was okay. That this wasn't too much. She gave it, closing the tiny gap between them, and setting her lips on his gently. As soon as she did that his hands pulled her much closer to him and he returned the kiss deeply. The sparks that had flown between them for years were being released in one passionate explosive kiss.

His left hand was tangled in her hair, pulling her as close as physically possible. For them both, it was the most intense kiss they had ever known. His right hand slowly lifted her blouse and brushed against the bare skin of her stomach. She gasped into his mouth at the simple touch. He felt it reverberate through him and had never wanted her more than in that moment. He felt his world shatter when she pulled away from him, even though her hand was still resting on his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked trying to hide his irritation. That had felt incredible. Why had she pulled away?

"Nothing," she reassured him quickly, her blue eyes flashing at him. "Its just… I'm really nervous." She blushed but made herself keep eye contact with him. He smiled at her, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face. He knew what she was saying without her having to voice it.

"Its okay," he said. "I'll go home. Its fine."

"No!" she said loudly. "No," she repeated in a calmer voice. "I don't want you to. But that doesn't stop me from being nervous." Neither one of them spoke as they looked into each others eyes. Eventually Ruth took the initiative. "Do you want to come upstairs?" she whispered, her eyes brimming with desire.

"It really won't be a big deal if I jut go home," Harry said, not wanting to feel like he was pushing her.

"It will be a big deal," she replied instantly. "Because I want you here." For a second Harry wondered if he was dreaming. "So… upstairs?" she asked in a whisper. He didn't reply, he leant towards her and kissed her again, his hands cradling her face lovingly. She pulled away and held his hand tightly in hers. She moved to the stairs and he got the point immediately. He followed her while his brain ran into overload. This was something he had only dared dream, he had never thought it would ever materialise into real life.

Ruth opened her bedroom door trying to swallow her nervousness. She wanted this desperately but now that the moment was here she was very anxious. Suddenly she felt Harry's arms wrapping around her waist. She leant her head back into him as his started to kiss the back of her neck. She sighed as his thumb brushed under her silver chain necklace. Ruth couldn't take his gently touches and caresses anymore so she turned and kissed him firmly. Her tongue danced with his as her hands slowly pushed his jacket to the floor. In this way they gradually undressed each other, taking their time.

Eventually Harry's hands pulled the zip of her skirt down and she let it fall to the floor. She was standing, wearing only her white lace underwear and being subjected to Harry's intense gaze. Her face was burning as his eyes shamelessly moved all over her body.

"God, you are so, so beautiful," he murmured in a hoarse voice. His eyes managed to fix themselves back on her blue ones for an instant before he kissed her passionately, pushing her back onto the mattress. Her fingertips trailed over his bare chest as his body pushed into hers. She moaned quietly and with longing as his thumb brushed the lacy edge of her bra.

She could feel his erection against her hip as he kissed her neck and she loved that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. His hands moved to her back and unclasped her bra. Looking deeply into her eyes he took the garment away from her body and cast it aside. He kept looking into her eyes for long moments before he kissed her lips again. His hands were running all over her body sending small thrills through every single part of her. Wrapping her arms around him she pulled him close as his lips moved to her breasts, teasing her tantalisingly.

"Oh God, Harry," she whispered, her voice heavy with desire. He chuckled but kept teasing her flushed skin, moving further down her body. His hands were caressing her waist as his lips reached the elastic of her knickers. Bringing his hands down her body, he slid the fabric down and looked at her naked body for the very first time. She was breathtaking.

He kept kissing her until he reached the delicate folds of her womanhood. His tongue flicked over her sensitive flesh and Ruth started to writhe in pleasure. She was moaning in a high pitched voice, unable to control herself as he continued to bring her climax closer and closer. She arched her back as pleasure flooded throughout her entire body. "Harry!" she cried out. Her body was still shaking when Harry kissed her mouth slowly. She could taste herself faintly on his lips and it spurred her on. She wanted him so badly.

Her hands slid down his body and pushed his boxers down, her fingernails lightly scratching his bum as she did. She was very satisfied to hear his grunt of surprise. Her eyes were sparkling with mischief and he didn't wait a moment longer. He kicked his boxers aside and then pushed into her forcefully. She let out a moan of satisfaction, pulling Harry down to kiss him passionately. He moved fractionally inside her making her gasp. She couldn't keep herself quiet, no matter how badly she tried. He withdrew from her so slowly she found it torturous.

"Please," she begged quietly. He kissed her firmly as he pushed back into her welcoming warmth. Her hands were running through his hair, pulling him back for another kiss as their bodies moved in perfect rhythm with each other. He sped up, giving her the exact tempo that she most wanted. Both of their breathing was incredibly ragged as their bodies went through unbelievable pleasure. Ruth felt her body spin out of her control and she screamed out his name as her second climax of the night powered through her. He relentlessly powered into her as his own orgasm hit him. He was completely shattered and, still joined with Ruth collapsed on top of her but she wasn't complaining.

When their breathing came back to normal he realised he must be squashing her. He went to move but found he couldn't. Ruth's arms were wrapped tightly around him. "Don't you want me to move?" he asked as a smile formed on her face.

"I don't want you to move ever again," she said happily. He took a moment but then sighed.

"I have to move," he said. "I can't get a good look at you like this." She smiled briefly and kissed him lightly before he rolled off of her. Lying next to her he looked at her naked body with complete admiration and longing. He could still feel the echo of her touch but just from looking at her, he wanted her again. Ruth became slightly tired of him looking lasciviously at her body, as well as cold because they had been so desperate for each other they'd never got under the covers. She pulled the duvet up and got comfortable as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Spoil sport," he said with a smirk.

"Did you not get your fill earlier?" she asked as he pulled her body closer in his arms.

"Not nearly enough," he said with a growl in his voice. A growl that made Ruth go weak at the knees.

"That was a really good date," she said with a smile. "Although I have to say that I'm not usually that loud."

"Believe me, you can scream my name as often as you like," he told her, making a blush creep up to her cheeks. "You know, every time I see you, I think you could never look more beautiful. But in this moment, you're absolutely stunning. I am so completely in love with you."

Ruth hadn't expected to hear that and her eyes flickered in surprise. She knew how he felt about her but neither of them had ever had the courage to say it. "I love you too," she whispered, her breath caressing his face like a gentle breeze. She kissed him lightly once more before laying her head on his shoulder and falling asleep.


End file.
